evefandomcom-20200223-history
Invention
Invention is the process by which Tech 2 blueprints are created. By combining a Tech 1 blueprint, several datacores, and a data interface, there is a chance that a T2 blueprint will be successfully created. Before Invention Originally, Tech 2 blueprints were given out using a lottery system. Researchers could earn research points from R&D agents which were then used as tickets in a lottery. The winners would earn a T2 blueprint original (BPO) or they could reinvest their points back into the lottery. The blueprints were worth billions of isk since they could be used infinite times. The lottery system was discontinued because it consolidated manufacturing power into select groups. When only certain groups could create T2 items, they could keep those items off the market or artificially inflate the prices. The Invention system was created to give everyone a chance to create T2 items. Skills Needed The basic skills needed for invention are: * * * * * These five skills give access to the main invention skills: racial encryption methods and advanced science skills. There are four racial encryption methods named for the four races: , , etc. Each T2 item is associated with one of these encryption methods. Each item also has two advanced science skills associated with it. A potential inventor will need to have both the encryption method and the two science skills trained in order to start an Invention job. Higher skills levels lead to a better chance of invention. Items Needed There are 3 mandatory items and 2 optional items needed for invention. Blueprint Copy You must have a T1 blueprint copy (BPC) of the T2 item you wish to create. If the Invention job is successfully, this BPC will be changed from T1 to T2. If the job is unsuccessful, the BPC will be destroyed. If you look on the "Info" for the BPC, there will be an Invention tab under the Bill of Materials. This tab will show all the needed skills and items for the job. It does not include the optional items. The Material Efficiency and Production Efficiency of the BPC does not matter for an Invention job. The only attribute that matters is the number of runs on the BPC. This will directly affect the number of runs of the T2 BPC. All invented BPCs have a default ME and PE of -4 which can by modified by using an optional decryptor. Datacores Each invention job will require two types of datacores. The number of datacores needed depends on the size of the object created. Small modules only require one datacore of each type while battleships require 32 of each type. Datacores can be earned by having an R&D agent perform research or by buying them directly off the market. The datacores will be consumed during the Invention process, successful or not. Data Interface Each job will require a data interface. These items are only used to start the Invention process and are not consumed. That means a single interface can start an infinite number of jobs. These is very useful for a T2 manufacturing corporation since they only need to purchase a single set of interfaces. There is a different set of interfaces for ships, ship equipment, and rigs. Each race has its own set of interfaces. You must use the same racial interface as the racial encryption method skill needed. For example, Large Shield Booster invention requires . Therefore you need to have the Esoteric Data Interface for invention. Base Item An optional item that can be included is a base item. A base item is a "named" Tech 1 item of the type you are trying to invent. These items will help increase the chance of a successful invention job. The "Meta Level" of an item is the key factor. The higher of "Meta Level", the better chances of success. The "unnamed" item has a Meta Level of 0 and does not affect invention chances. This base item will be consumed during the Invention process, successful or not. Decryptors Decryptors are an optional item that can be added to the invention process. Decryptors can affect the invention chance of the process as well as the material efficiency, production efficiency, and number of runs of the created T2 bpc. The decryptor will be consumed during the Invention process, successful or not. When using no decryptor the base values for a ship T2 BPC are the following: Runs: 1, ME: -4, PE: -4. The values in the table need to to added on the these base values to calculate the final outcome of the T2 BPC. Invention Chance While the exact invention formula has not been released, players have attempted to figure it out on their own. One example is: Invention_Chance = Base_Chance * (1 + (0.01 * Encryption_Skill_Level)) * (1 + ((Science_1_Skill_Level + Science_2_Skill_Level) * (0.1 / (5 - Meta_Level)))) * Decryptor_Modifier *'Base Chance': 20% for battlecruisers, battleships, Hulk; 25% for cruisers, industrials, Mackinaw; 30% for frigates, destroyers, Skiff, freighters; 40% for all other inventables *'Encryption_Skill_Level': Level of the appropriate racial encryption method *'Science_1_Skill_Level' and Science_2_Skill_Level: Level of the two advanced science skills *'Meta_Level': Meta Level of the optional "named" base item. If no base item is used, this value is 0. *'Decryptor_Modifier': Chance modifier of the decryptor. If no decryptor is used, this value is 1. Tools Optimizing Invention calculator Category:Game concepts Category:Game concepts